Most households own at least one vehicle, typically an automobile or truck, but sometimes other vehicles as well, such as motorcycles, boats, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), etc. It can be sometimes be difficult to track actions related to these vehicles, such as vehicle diagnostics, service appointments, replacement parts, etc.